


Dani and Jamie's 10 Year Anniversary

by LostGeekMonkeyGirl



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: 10 year anniversary, Anniversary Meal, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Too Much Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGeekMonkeyGirl/pseuds/LostGeekMonkeyGirl
Summary: Dani and Jamie celebrate their 10 year anniversary together.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie, damie - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Dani and Jamie's 10 Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after Amelia revealed that they had filmed a scene where Dani and Jamie celebrated their 10 year anniversary. Wish we had got to see it but this is my take on what may have happened. Hope you enjoy!! :)

Jamie slowly began to wake up as the sun started to peak through the curtains that hung in the window beside their bed and fill the once dark room with a soft yellow light. She automatically reached out her arm like she did every morning to feel for the woman next to her and her arm didn’t have to travel far before it landed on an all too familiar waist. 

Jamie smiled softly as she opened her eyes and was met with a peacefully sleeping Dani laid facing her. Jamie moved her hand from where it was placed on top of Dani’s hip to Dani’s cheek and delicately ran her thumb over the soft rosy skin she found there. Jamie’s fingers then gently moved a few strands of blonde hair, that was gradually turning grey, from Dani’s face so that she could see more of the beautiful features she had come to know like the back of her hand. 

It had been 10 years, but Jamie’s heart still missed a beat every time she looked at Dani, just like it did the very first time she saw her. Jamie loved these silent moments in the mornings before the day could steal Dani away from her. She loved just softly caressing her slowly aging face whilst the birds sung their early morning songs outside their window. The faint wrinkles that were starting to appear on Dani’s face, which Dani hated but Jamie loved, reminded Jamie that they had had more time together than they once thought they would. She could never get enough of just studying Dani’s beautiful delicate features. She had memorised them many years ago whilst they were still at Bly, but she had made sure to study them even more closely once they had left and realised that their time together would have an expiration date, so she would never forget the love of her life once that date arrived. 

“What are you staring at?” Dani whispered softly, her eyes not yet open but somehow knowing Jamie was looking at her.

The sudden break of the peaceful silence in the room shocked Jamie a little and made her jump but she instantly relaxed when she recognised the voice that had broken the quiet. “My beautiful wife” Jamie whispered back softly with a wide smile on her face.

A loving smiled appeared on Dani’s lips as she registered the comment. 

Although they weren’t officially married yet, they still called each other their wife. Ever since Dani had proposed, neither of them could get enough of saying the word. Obviously, it was with only a select few that they used the word, but it didn’t matter, no one could ever take away the fact that they had made the life-long commitment to love each other whole-heartedly, no matter what happened. 

“How’d ya even know I was staring, you aven’t even opened ya eyes yet” Jamie said jokingly, her hand trailing down Dani’s side as she spoke, then wrapping it around her back to pull her in a little closer.

“I can feel your eyes looking at me” Dani chuckled, her eyelids still closed, not wanting to fully acknowledge that she had to start the day, “Plus, I know your little morning routine, you’ve been doing it for years”.

“10 years to be exact” Jamie whispered, the wide grin on her face evident in her voice as she spoke.

A wide smile appeared on Dani’s face as she heard Jamie’s comment and slowly, she opened her eyes to look at her wife. 

Jamie’s already wide toothy grin grew even wider as Dani opened her eyes to look at her. Jamie loved to look into Dani’s eyes, despite their constant reminder that their time together was limited, she had come to love their difference in shades regardless. Even though one was now a different colour, they were still Dani’s eyes and they still looked at Jamie like she was the only person in the world. Jamie loved how every time she looked into them, she could see how much love Dani had for her and it had only grown over the years. 

“10 years” Dani whispered back softly, processing the meaning of the words as she said them. 

She and Jamie had not mentioned their upcoming anniversary to each other, both of them afraid that if they said the significant milestone out loud before it arrived, it might not arrive at all so, neither of them had spoken about it until now.

“I can't believe it” Dani whispered after the few seconds of silence that had occurred as both women thought about the significance of the words they had just spoken.

“Me neither” Jamie whispered as she took hold of Dani’s hand that was resting on the pillow beside her. She ran her thumb over the knuckles of Dani’s hand then placed a delicate kiss on them. Jamie’s lips then moved downwards and kissed Dani’s ring that was on her finger.

Neither of them took their wedding rings off for bed, or ever for that matter. When Dani would put lotion on her hands every night before bed, she would take the ring off and place it on the nightstand before rubbing the lotion in. Once the lotion had more or less soaked into her skin, she would place the ring back on her finger before slipping under the duvet. 

Jamie was the same, she only ever took her ring off if she was gardening. In the flower shop it was usually fine to stay on her finger as her hands often didn’t get that dirty, but if she was doing a lot of repotting or something where her hands would get very dirty, she would take it off and slip in onto one of Dani’s fingers so she could keep it safe for her until she was done with her tasks.

Dani shuffled closer to Jamie and wrapped her arm around her waist and buried her face into Jamie’s chest. As she did so, Jamie wrapped one arm tightly around Dani’s waist and cradled her head softly with the other as she placed delicate kisses on the side of her face.

“I love you” Dani said softly into Jamie’s shirt that once belonged to Dani but now belonged to the both of them. 

“I love you too, Poppins” Jamie whispered back into Dani’s soft blonde hair that was still a mess from last night’s activities and from the friction on her pillow caused by Dani turning over a few times in the night.

The pair laid there tangled in each other’s arms so much that it was almost impossible to tell where one body started and the other finished, they were just one single entity, with one single goal, to show the other how much they loved each other. 

The day had gone by like any other day, they spent it in their beloved flower shop. Their business didn’t care that today they would be celebrating a monumental milestone that any couple would be lucky to reach, especially them. People still wanted flowers for weddings, birthdays and other events and honestly, neither of them minded spending the day working. The flower shop didn’t feel like work at all, it was just another chance to spend the day doing what they loved with the person they loved. 

Since Dani had no prior experience with plants or flowers, she had started off just running the business side of things, doing the paperwork and taking money but she had quickly picked up what Jamie had unintentionally taught her about plants and flowers and as it turned out, she was pretty talented when it came to flower arranging so, that’s what her role in the business ended up being and she adored it. It wasn’t teaching but she got just as much out of it as helping children learn. She loved to plan a design with a customer then go away and bring their idea to life for them and she loved seeing the joy on their faces when they returned to collect their arrangement. 

It was an understatement to say that Jamie was proud of Dani and how quickly she had found her footing in the flower shop. Jamie knew it was her dream and not Dani’s to own a flower shop, but Dani had encouraged her to open it anyway. Dani had thought that their time together would be short, so she wanted Jamie to follow her dreams but, as it turned out, their time together wasn’t as short as she had envisioned. 

As the days turned into months and the months into years, they had settled into a blissful routine in the flower shop. Dani had fallen in love with the shop and it had started to feel like it was hers as much as it was Jamie’s, not just something she was helping Jamie create for after she was gone. Jamie felt from the beginning though that it was going to be for the both of them, regardless of how long Dani had left. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to not look around the shop and see pieces of Dani everywhere she went. Dani had chosen the colour scheme of the shop, Dani had decorated their office in the back, Dani had helped to design the sign outside and Dani had been a part of every single decision there was to be made so, how could it just be Jamie’s store? 

Although the times were changing and Vermont was close to allowing civil unions, they still never showed any affection towards each other in the shop. The lovely large windows in the shop front were perfect for letting copious amounts of much needed light into the shop for the plants but, they also allowed anyone who looked, a clear view into the store so privacy was extremely limited. However, that didn’t stop them from constantly sneaking small kisses and delicate loving touches all day long. They were both feeling so light and carefree as they went about their usual routine, safe in the knowledge that they had spent 10 long and very happy years together and there was a possibility that there were more to come. 

That afternoon, they had closed up the shop early as they hadn’t had many customers for the past hour. They carried out their usual end of day routine before heading up the stairs and into their beloved apartment. 

They had decided to cook dinner together and have a romantic meal together to celebrate their monumental anniversary. Although they loved going to the local restaurants, they wanted to be somewhere where they could be as affectionate as they liked and the best place to do that was at home. 

“Ugh, why can't I cook?” Jamie huffed as she let go of the spoon that was stirring what was meant to be peppercorn sauce to go with their steak but had ended up being just a pot of dried sticky stuff that was now burning. 

Dani chuckled as she turned her attention away from the steak she was cooking and to Jamie and her sauce. “It’s okay, we can make another one” Dani said softly, knowing Jamie hated cooking but would always try for her. 

Jamie scraped the congealed sauce out of the pan and into the bin before putting the pan into the sink to be cleaned later. 

“Wanna set the table?” Dani asked, knowing Jamie actually like to lay the table and it would give her something to do that she excelled in. 

“Yeah, think I can do that” Jamie laughed. Once the pan was soaking in warm water, she walked over to Dani, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she was starting a new sauce before she set about laying the table.

“Mmm, you look good” Jamie whispered into Dani’s ear as she placed her hands on Dani’s hips from behind and kissed her neck on the spot she knew Dani loved.

“Thanks, baby” Dani giggled as she plated up their dinner, “You don’t look too bad yourself”.

Both women had quickly gotten changed out of their work clothes and into something a little more appropriate for their romantic meal together whilst their dinner had finished cooking. Jamie had made the mistake before of getting dressed before making dinner then ending up with food all down her white shirt, so she wasn’t making that error again. 

“I scrub up well when I need to” Jamie chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Dani’s stomach and gave her a loving squeeze.

Jamie’s comment was an understatement. Jamie always dressed well but she did always make a special effort for special occasions. She had opted to wear a brand new white shirt with brown trousers which were held by suspenders. 

“You know I can't resist you in these” Dani said as she finished plating up their food and turned around to face Jamie so she could pull her closer by her suspenders and kiss her lips.

“I know, wore them especially. And you know that I can't resist you in dresses like these with ya hair up exposing ya neck” Jamie said as she let her hands run over Dani’s sides as she admired Dani in her stunning purple dress.

Dani just smirked as she turned back around to pick up their plates, knowing full well that’s the reason why she picked it out of her wardrobe to wear.

Dani placed the plates onto the table which was now covered in cute tablecloth they had found at a local thrift store a few months ago with two candles in the middle. 

“Here” Jamie said once Dani had placed the plates down. Jamie pulled Dani’s chair out and motioned for her to sit on it before tucking it in.

Dani giggled at the sweet gesture which Jamie had done hundreds of times before but never failed to make her feel appreciated and loved.

Jamie poured them a glass of champagne each before sitting down herself next to Dani.

They very rarely sat opposite each other, especially on date nights. They always wanted to be close to one another, and it made the whole scenario feel more intimate somehow. They could hold hands whenever they wanted, and Jamie could lean her arm on the back of Dani’s chair whilst Dani rested her head on Jamie’s shoulder. It just felt more natural than sitting opposite each other.

“Cheers to the best 10 years of my life” Jamie said, smiling widely at her wife next to her whose smile mirrored hers. 

“Cheers to the best 10 years of my life too, baby” Dani said before clinking their glasses together.

They both wanted to say something more heartfelt, but they knew right now wasn’t the time. Any time they said something reflecting on the amount of time they had spent together it only reminded them of what was yet to come, and the conversation would end with flood of tears running down their cheeks as they held each other tightly. This dinner was a celebration of their relationship and didn’t need the reminder that their time together would, at some point, be cut short.

Jamie took a sip of champagne before carving up her steak and taking a bite. “Jesus, Dani this is amazing” Jamie said with her mouth still full, so the words came out a little muffled.

“Thanks” Dani giggled as she took a bite of her steak as well. 

“Sauce is really good too, think you’ve outdone yaself, Poppins” Jamie said, her mouth still full as she took another bite.

“Well, you found the recipe, I just helped you to bring it to life” Dani said, not wanting to take all the credit for the meal as Jamie did help her so she should give herself some credit too.

“Love how ya always want me to take credit for doing the bare minimum” Jamie chuckled as she carried on carving up her steak and popping the pieces into her mouth one after the other, never fully finishing with one piece before another went into her mouth. 

“Remember that time you took me to that cooking class thinking it would help me and I ended up setting fire to the pan?” Jamie said laughing as she remembered the event as clearly as if it had happened yesterday, even though it had probably been around 5 years ago.

Dani licked the sauce off her bottom lip and giggled as she remembered Jamie stood staring at the pan in front of her that she had somehow set on fire with wide eyes as the teacher run over to them with a fire extinguisher. “Oh my God, the teacher, she was so baffled by how bad you were”.

“Bet I was the worst student she’s ever had” Jamie said, letting out a final chuckle before resuming her meal. 

A few moments of comfortable silence fell over the pair as they ate their meal before Dani said, “Do you remember that time you tried to teach me how to drive?”.

“Oh my God, Dani, never again! I love you baby, but you were awful, I’ve never seen anyone drive so badly” Jamie said as she looked over at Dani who was grinning back at her.

“I was pretty bad wasn’t I?” Dani said grimacing at the memory of her continuously stalling Jamie’s beloved truck that she had bought so the flower shop could start doing deliveries.

“Bad! Baby bad doesn’t even cover it, you were a serious hazard. So glad Iowa never issued you with a licence, that’s one thing they did right” Jamie said before taking another sip of her champagne and laughing. 

“At least neither of us are perfect” Dani said giggling before reaching for Jamie’s hand and squeezing it gently.

“Maybe not in the eyes of the world but in my eyes Dani Clayton, I think ya pretty goddamn perfect” Jamie said as she picked up their conjoined hands and kissed the back of Dani’s.

Dani grinned widely at Jamie’s comment before saying quietly “I think you’re pretty perfect too Jamie Taylor”.

They spent the rest of the meal in a rhythm of comfortable silences and light conversation whilst they finished eating their food. 

“Do you want dessert now or later?” Jamie asked as she finished the remainder of the champagne in her glass and sat back in her chair, sliding down a little and placing her hand on Dani’s thigh.

A playful grin spread across Dani’s face as she got up off her chair and sat on Jamie’s lap. With the action Jamie put down her glass and her arms instinctively made their way around Dani’s body to hold her in place. 

“I want my dessert now, but I don’t mean the cheesecake in the fridge” Dani said, leaning in to whisper into Jamie’s ear before taking her earlobe into her mouth and tugging on it a little before pulling away to look at Jamie’s face.

Dani pulled away just in time to see Jamie’s all too familiar smirk on her lips before Jamie picked her up bridal style and walked them into their bedroom.

“I swear you get more beautiful every time I lay eyes on ya, Poppins” Jamie said as she pulled back for a moment to admire her wife. Jamie was sat on top of Dani with her legs on either side on her body and Dani was laid beneath her with her head resting on a pillow. Dani’s hair was splayed out at either side of her and covered the pillow with soft golden strands. 

Dani gazed up at Jamie and smiled lovingly at her as her thumbs delicately stroked over the material on Jamie’s thighs. “And I think you’ve got sappier every day since I’ve met you”. 

“Don’t tell anyone coz I don’t want it to affect me reputation but, think ya might be right there, Poppins” Jamie chuckled before leaning down and peppering Dani’s face with soft sweet kisses.

Dani giggled as she did and wiggled underneath her whilst scrunching up her face. 

Jamie finally finished her loving assault on Dani’s face and pulled away a little, so her lips were hovering over Dani’s. “Do you reckon we should get this dress off ya then?” Jamie whispered as she began pulling the dress strap off Dani’s left shoulder.

Dani just nodded and giggled softly as she moved her arms out of the straps of her dress. Jamie then bunched the material up a little around Dani’s hips before pulling it down Dani’s body and with every piece of soft pale skin Jamie revealed, she placed a delicate kiss onto it. 

Once Jamie had pulled Dani’s dress all the way down her body, she bunched it up in her hands and discarded it onto the wooden bedroom floor before climbing back on top of Dani. 

“Think we’re a little uneven here” Dani giggled as she laid naked underneath Jamie with the exception of her panties whilst Jamie was still fully clothed. 

Jamie paused her movement forward towards Dani’s lips to look down at the both of them. 

“Guess you’re right” she said chuckling.

Dani placed her hands underneath the brown suspenders Jamie was wearing and pulled on the to bring Jamie towards her lips. The kiss was soft and delicate at first but as Dani slipped the suspenders off Jamie’s shoulders and started to pull Jamie’s shirt out of her trousers, it became more heated and passionate. 

Over the years, their desire for the other had never changed, if anything, it had only got stronger, but they had learnt to slow it down and savour it. At the beginning of their relationship, they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other and their desire was hot and fast as they were so scared that one day soon, they would not have each other at all. However, as the years passed by, they had learnt to take their time. Although they still didn’t know how long they had left, they preferred to slow the pace of their actions and properly take the other in. Every touch was slow and gentle and loving and allowed whoever was doing the action to savour the feeling of the other. Of course, there were still times when their desires were so overwhelming, that they would have to close the shop for 10 minutes and sneak into the back room to relieve themselves, but on the whole, they preferred to make a night of it and take their time with each other and really show how much the other meant to them. And this was one of those nights.

Their kisses were interrupted for a second as Dani pulled Jamie’s shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor beside her. As Jamie reconnected their lips, Dani made a start on unbuttoning and unzipping Jamie’s trousers. Jamie quickly sat up and skilfully shimmied out of her pants before tossing them aside and sitting back on top of Dani. 

As soon as Jamie was back on top of her, Dani’s hands trailed up Jamie’s now bare thighs and squeezed once she reached the top. “You’re so gorgeous” Dani whispered in a voice that was barely audible and laced with desire. 

Jamie smirked and leant forwards to kiss Dani but before she did, she whispered, “So are you, baby”.

As they made out, Dani unhooked Jamie’s bra and threw it to the side. She then took Jamie by surprise as she flipped them over so that she was on top of Jamie straddling her.

Jamie smirked and raised one eyebrow as she gripped Dani’s hips tightly and reached up so their lips could meet.

Dani then moved away from Jamie’s lips and began to kiss her neck, just under her ear on the spot that made Jamie moan.

As Dani licked and sucked, Jamie placed her hands on either side of Dani’s head to keep her in place, not wanting her to stop her actions. 

A few marks later, Dani’s lips left a trail of loving kisses down Jamie’s neck, onto her collarbones and chest before finding her breasts. 

Jamie let out soft sighs and moans as Dani kisses and caressed her breasts. 

Dani’s lips then kissed her way down to where she knew Jamie needed her the most and when her lips placed a soft kiss just above Jamie’s panties, Dani looked up at Jamie for permission. 

Although they had probably done this thousands of times before over the years, they both still always asked for consent each time.

Jamie knew the routine by now and nodded as she felt Dani’s kisses stop. Her head was laid back on the pillow, her eyes were shut, and her mouth was slightly ajar to allow the soft moans to fall out.

Dani smiled as she saw Jamie nod her head before slipping Jamie’s panties down her legs. After that, Dani wasted no time in letting her mouth explore Jamie. 

As her mouth continued to work in the way she knew Jamie liked, Jamie let out increasingly louder moans and sighs. 

Suddenly, without warning, Dani stopped and lifted her head to look up at Jamie who now had one hand on her breast and the other tangled in her hair. 

At the break in contact, Jamie shot her head up from the pillow to look a Dani. 

“Just wanted to say,” Dani started as she shifted her position slightly and squeezed Jamie’s thigh as she did so, “It’s been 10 years and I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of this. Of seeing you like this, hearing you moan my name under your breath, making you fall apart, I think it’s my favourite thing to do”. 

Jamie chuckled and let her head fall back onto the pillow below her, “For a second I thought something was wrong but, God, Dani I love you so much. What the hell did I do to deserve you?”.

Dani just smiled lovingly at Jamie then kissed the side of her thigh softly before continuing the task at hand.

It wasn’t long before Jamie’s legs were shaking and her grip on Dani’s hair had tightened as she moaned Dani’s name.

Dani drew out Jamie’s orgasm as long as she could before making her way up to Jamie’s face and laying down beside her. 

Jamie pulled her wife into her and kissed her lips as she caught her breath. 

“I love you so much” Jamie said softly after a few minutes of her regaining control of her body and breathing.

“I love you too” Dani giggled as she placed a gentle kiss onto Jamie’s flushed cheek.

Jamie pulled Dani closer into her so that they were both laying on their sides facing each other. Jamie’s hand held Dani’s cheek as she caressed her cheek with her thumb and kissed her lips whilst Dani’s hand rested on Jamie’s waist and pulled her closer so that their bodies were flushed together.

It didn’t take long for the kisses to become hot and messy as their desire for the other became more and more intense. 

Jamie’s hand that was on Dani’s cheek had moved down and was now massaging Dani’s breasts as she moaned into her mouth.

Jamie could sense Dani was getting a little desperate for some relief as she hips were grinding against her own in search of some friction to relieve the ache. 

Jamie’s hand stopped it’s massaging and travelled straight to where Dani needed her. Her fingers danced around the hem of Dani’s panties as a silent request for permission. 

Dani felt Jamie finger’s stop and she moaned a soft “Please” in between their kisses.

This was all Jamie needed to hear so she slid her hand into Dani’s soaked panties and started to run her fingers through her wet folds. 

Jamie then began to circle Dani’s clit and as she did so, she felt Dani’s head fall and rest onto her shoulder. 

Dani’s leg lifted and placed itself on Jamie’s hip to give her more space as Jamie slipped two fingers gently inside her wife. 

Dani moaned uncontrollably into Jamie’s shoulder as she brought her to orgasm and as she reached her peak, Dani dug her nails into Jamie’s back as she clung to her for dear life. 

Dani spent the next few moments breathing heavily into Jamie’s chest as she tried to regain her normal rhythm. “I know I say it a lot, but I love you so much, Jamie” Dani said quietly into Jamie’s chest before kissing the skin underneath her lips. 

“I love you too, baby, with everything I have” Jamie whispered back as she pulled Dani closer into her with one arm behind her back and one hand tangled in her blonde hair. 

“I can't believe it’s been 10 years” Dani whispered, so quietly that she thought that maybe Jamie hadn’t heard her at first.

“I know” Jamie breathed out softly. “If only we knew that when we were sat in that diner in the middle of nowhere planning our next destination. We could have done it all so differently if we knew we didn’t have to rush”.

“I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, though. I think these past 10 years have just been perfect, I wouldn’t change them for anything” Dani said softly as she pulled back a little to look into Jamie’s eyes.

“Yeah, me too. They’ve been the happiest years of my life, Poppins, and I wouldn’t want us to have done them any other way” Jamie said softly, smiling lovingly at Dani before placing a small kiss on the end of her nose.

The rest of the night was spent showing each other how much they loved and adored the other before finally settling down to sleep wrapped up in each other’s loving arms, safe in the knowledge that no matter what the future would bring, they have spent the best years of their lives together.


End file.
